poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony in Dragon Land Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Harmony in Dragon Land. One day on earth, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl were about to pack for they're Fishing Trip. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Boys, Today's the day that we go fishing. Mordecai: Aw Yeah-Yuh! Yoshi: Wahoo! Atticus Akito: Excellent choice. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sweet, I'm looking forward of catching some good fish. Sora: Yeah, But we better make sure we let the fish go back to the ocean. Gmerl: Say, Rob, I know you're fishing trip is good in all, But I just don't know why we have to go to this trip anyway? Robbie Diaz: Trust me, Gmerl, Everything is gonna be a real hit, You'll see. Yoshi: Do you guys think that mermaids were real? If so, I sure hope we meet one or two. Sonic the Hedgehog: I think that could be possible. Sora: Well, Actually, Donald, Goofy and I did went to other worlds years ago, There were some merpeople we've seen, Like Ariel and King Triton. Gmerl: Oh, Come on, Sora. A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Everyone knows that mermaids aren't real, They're all just a myth. Mordecai: Geez, Dude, Why don't you believe in mermaids, They're really nice once you get to know one. Gmerl: If they existed, Which I doubt. Yoshi: (sighs) Figures... Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, We're ready to go. They got in Robbie's car and off they went to the ocean. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile was practicing his new moves on his new robot form. Gadgetmobile: Hey, Gals. What'd ya think of my new robotic body, Fancy, Huh? Sunset Shimmer: Not bad, Gadgetmobile. Zoe Batheart: It's really amazing. Amy Rose: Yeah, I can go with that too. Starlight Glimmer: Remember, Gadgetmobile. It's been tested for any abilities you're capable of. So please be careful. Gadgetmobile: Girl, Relax. I'm always careful. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier towards the ocean, Dr. Eggman was working on a new plan by stealing a Rainbow Phoenix. Dr. Eggman: Wrench! Orbot: Wrench. Dr. Eggman: Screwdriver! Cubot: Screwdriver. Soon, Eggman was done as Egg-Dragon rosed up. Egg-Dragon: (laughing evilly) I'm ready to unleashed the flames! Dr. Eggman: I've got job for you, Egg-Dragon. I want you to destroy the Power Rangers. And when you find the Rainbow Phoenix, Bring it to me. Egg-Dragon: You got it, Boss. Unknowing to Eggman, He didn't notice that Princesses Marina and Kelly were watching him. Princess Marina: This can't be good, We must warn my father while we still can. Princess Kelly: Right behind you, Marina. Soon, They've returned to their home, Atlantis to warn Marina's father, King Neptune. Princess Marina: Father! King Neptune: Marina, What's wrong? Princess Marina: It's Dr. Eggman, He's planning to corrupt the Rainbow Phoenix! Princess Kelly: What should we do, King Neptune? King Neptune: Hmm, This requires of help from a certain group of Power Rangers in particular. (to the girls) You two go and gather Freddi Fish, Luther and the rest of their friends. Eggman has to be stopped. Princess Marina: Yes, Father. And the two mermaids set off to get their friends. At the nearby river, The boys were fishing. Yoshi wondered if mermaids were real. Yoshi: Hmm, I wonder if mermaids were real? But then, Gmerl caught a bite. Gmerl: Hey I got it! I got it! Gmerl: Hey Guys, a little help? They reel in and Suddenly the two fishes popped out in the water. Gmerl: Wow, those cute two little fishes, and also there were two mermaids?! Robbie Diaz: Hey Gmerl, Who are they? Princess Marina: Yes. That's why We need your help. Princess Kelly: Dr. Eggman got his bad plan. Luther: Me and Freddi will call our friends. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The girls enjoyed viewing Rarity's first commercial of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity: Hello, I am Rarity. Robin Diaz: And I'm Robin. Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique, Where all the best gowns I myself have to offer. Robin Diaz shows the gown's to the audience alongside Coco Pommel. Rarity: As you can see, These dresses were our first ones I've made since the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Coco Pommel: And we can also polish your shoes and paint your fingernails for true beauty. Rarity: (wore the Rainbooms Outfit) Look at these shoes. (as the camera shows Rarity's feet with her shoes) Robin Diaz: I gotta say, Rarity, When did you have the Rainbooms Outfit for? Rarity: That's a good question, Robin, It was when my friends and I started the Rainbooms earlier ago. Coco Pommel: Of course, They are other custom dresses that are old and used up. But don't worry, We're prepared enough to make them better and beautiful then ever. Rarity: So, Come on over to Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique. And then, The commercial ends while the girls clapped. Twilight Sparkle: Nice going, Girls. (to Rarity) You did wonderful too, Rarity. Rarity: Why thank you, Twilight, I just have keep my business up. Rainbow Dash: So uh, why was it so important? Rarity: So, That I might have my own employees to make the designs. Fluttershy: Oh my. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity, That's fantastic. Rarity: Thanks again, Twilight. Even Robbie was talented. At CHS, Amy and Sunset brought Robin along to show her around. Sunset Shimmer: And this is the main hall where we get to hang out. Amy Rose: And this is are our lockers. Robin Diaz: Wow, This is so incredible. Sunset Shimmer: But wait until you see Crystal Prep Academy. Soon, They've payed a visit to Crystal Prep Academy. Sunset Shimmer: Here we are, Crystal Prep Academy. Amy Rose: What do you think, Robin? Robin Diaz: My word, I've never seen anything like it before. Sunset Shimmer: But wait until you meet our friends here. Then, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts